


Stove with a Vengeance

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [69]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Family, Female-Male Friendship, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Love, POV May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Peter's plans to cook May a Mother's Day breakfast don't exactly work out. Complete.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 3





	Stove with a Vengeance

Adjusting the coat on Peter, May says, “It’s okay.”

Looking disturbingly close to crying, he says, “I just wanted to make you breakfast.”

“I know. It’s probably all the stove’s fault. Ben is the only person it’s ever liked, even when it was new.”

Hopefully, he’ll be able to cut his business trip short. The fire damage isn’t too bad, and they can stay in a hotel for a few days, but- she’d told him to go. She didn’t realise how important Mother’s Day still is to Peter.

“Next year, we should order out?”

Laughing, she kisses him. “Sure, honey.”


End file.
